Amnesic past problems
by L.will.come.back
Summary: Kakashi's decided he doesnt want to live anymore, so he decides to take his own life. But someone interups and suddenly he is in the past. And he doesnt know who he is, or how he got there. Crap... Warning!yaoi!dont like dont read. M for possiable future...things...


** A/N I no owns naruto! Wishes I did but I's don't…I's wishes I dids buts I donts… (who am I talking like?) LETTER TO THE READERS….*takes deep breath* I SUCK AT WRITING SO THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE CRAP, PLEASE TELL ME!;;**

I was walking around like any other normal night when all of a sudden out of nowhere Pakun popped out and bit my hand.

"OWW!" I screamed and shook the devil dog off of me. "Why would you do that?!" I yelled. Pakun just ran up to me from where I threw him.

"Go to the team 7 training area now! Kakashis about to make a big mistake!" he said his eyes wide for his usual look. My eyes widened and I ran off as quickly as I could to the training ground. I saw kakashi-sensei on his knees a kunai in his hand right above his heart. I screamed as it plunged down into his heart. I ran up to him and caught his body as he fell.

"No! Kakashi-sensei! You can't die! We just won! You should be happy! Why would you do this to me?! I love you!" I shouted out in a rush. Not really hearing what I was saying and not really caring either. Kakashis eyes widened and he coughed some blood out and I saw it stain his mask. Then he eye smiled at me.

"Don't worry" he said and wiped my tears off of my face. Then his head lolled back and I just froze for a second before screaming and something inside of me snapped. I don't know what but the next thing I knew everything was black.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Hey! Wake up!" a voice said above me. "Identify yourself!" It demanded. I just groaned and opened my eyes…eye…my other eye wouldn't open. But why not. I saw a man with an owl mask on standing above me and I jerked lightly. Wait…who was I?

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. The man sighed.

"If I did would I ask you who you were?!" he demanded. "Who are you!?" he demanded and kicked me roughly.

"Owl, you can go!" a voice said and my eyes fell on an old man and a man with blinding yellow hair, somehow I was shocked. I don't know why, it just felt weird to see them. My eye widened. The blond leaned down.

"So you know who we are?" he asked, probably because I widened my eye, in what would have looked like fear. I just shook my head. Then I nodded. the blond looked mildly confused.

"So you do or do you not?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Maa…you feel familiar." I said. Well I meant to say the 'you feel familiar' but not the Maa part…maybe I said it all the time and it's just an ingrained habit?

"So you don't know if you know us? Or you don't know us." The old man asked. I just held up one finger.

"Number one." I said and then lifted my hand to feel my eye. Something was over it. But I couldn't see it. The blond was all of a sudden in my face.

"Why do you have a konoha forehead protector?" he asked roughly.

"A what?" I asked confused…is that what is covering my eye?

"What is your name?" the old man asked. I just thought for a second trying to find a name to me…all I could get was the word pervert…

"I don't know…when I think about my name I can hear people calling out to me, but they are all saying either sensei or pervert…" I said and the old man just frowned. He turned to the blond and nodded, then suddenly the blond disappeared. The old man helped me up and I saw a bunch of the masked men around us.

"Hokage-sama please let us take him for you." The one with the cat mask said. The hokage just sighed and nodded, then I was being manhandled by the masked men and I was brought to an empty room. It looked familiar…but from where…

"Hello…" a timid voice said from the door and another familiar looking man walked through, but he was very faintly familiar… "My name is inochi yamanaka, I am going to see if I can find some of your memories…" he said timidly. And my mouth just opened and said.

"Maa…you're going to do a mind sweep on me and find out if I'm a spy or not…" my eye widened along with his and I heard some shuffling from the other side of the door and I turned to it and in came two masked men and they tied me to a chair, then stood off in a corner. The yamanaka just came up to me and did a few quick hand signs and then everything went black. I looked around and found myself in a field and I looked around I saw the yamanaka next to me on the ground and I held out my hand to help him up. He accepted it and then looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked and he just continued to look around before turning to me.

"In your mindscape or in other words we are currently in your mind. I am checking to see if you are a spy or if you really did lose your memories. Here is where your basic functions are." He pointed at a filing cabinet that was filled to the brim. Here is where your memories should be…" he pointed at a big box that looked like a filing cabinet. He opened it up and found it empty except for two folders. "These are your memories from today," he pointed at one of the files, "These must be some of your past memories, but it appears you do have amnesia, as there is only one folder and you look to be at least twenty." He said and then he picked up the older file and opened it, and suddenly the world changed and we were on a battlefield.

"Get out of the way!" a voice yelled and I looked over to it and saw a blond a lot like the one that helped me here, almost like twins, but this one had three whisker marks on both cheeks. I saw another person I assumed to be me, and I saw the boy barreling towards me.

"Move!" he shouted and I saw myself being run over by the boy. I looked around and I saw dozens upon dozens of dead bodies. I felt like I was going to throw up. Then all of a sudden we were out of my mind and we were both gasping for air in the real world.

"Yamanaka-san!" one of the masked men yelled. And ran to him and helped him up. Mr. Yamanaka just waved them off. He then turned to a glass window that was one way glass.

"He actually has lost his memories except one, and it doesn't say anything about who he was except that he was a ninja." Then a voice rang through the room as a man came in and said

"Everyone leave us alone." Then everyone left and I realized that this was the old man. The old man came up to me and then his hand reached out to take off my mask and my eye covering. I flinched back but he kept coming and then suddenly I was out of my chair and my bonds and I was in a corner in a crouched fighting position. The old man looked shocked for a second.

"Looks like you are a real ninja…" the old man muttered and then sighed. "You will stay with one of my officers to make sure that you are a safe person. And that you won't harm konoha." He said and then the blond came back in.

"My name is minato namikaze and I will be the one watching you." He said and I just got out of my position and nodded. Then the old man said

"My name is sarutobi and I am the sandaime hokage." He said and I just nodded again. I didn't know why but I felt strange…like this was something that shouldn't be happening…but I didn't know why…

"You will be staying with me in my house for the foreseeable future." Minato said and I just nodded again. "We will also test you to see what level of ninja you are…" then he trailed off… "Why do you have a covering over your eye?" he asked. I just tilted my head and gave him a flat look.

"Let me sift through my memories and find the answer…" I said dryly, and minato blushed lightly. I then eye smiled "I don't know why but I know I don't like it when other people try to take it off…" I trailed off again. I felt the band of cloth that was covering my eye…what was under there…did I not have an eye there at all?

"Okay…" the old man said and then minato waved to me to follow him and I did. Through the village and to his 'house' which was more like a big apartment building. He gestured to a room to the left of the living room.

"That's the guest room which will be your room for the next few weeks." He said and I just eye smiled at him and then walked to the room. And once I got there I saw that I had stuff on me…why didn't they take these off when they were interrogating me?

"Namikaze-san?" I asked and his head popped through the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why didn't you take these away while I was interrogated?" I asked and motioned down to my pack and my kunai pouch. His eyes widened.

"I didn't even see them till you just pointed them out…" he said fascinated and then he disappeared and I just stood there and I took off my pack and I leafed through it. I found various objects. Some food, some clothes, extra masks, some seals…and then I found a hidden back pocket and I saw a picture in it. I lifted it out. It had that yellow haired boy that was in my memory, a pink haired girl, a black haired boy and then there was me above them, my eye shut and smiling. I put it on my new dresser and then finished unpacking. I went into a bathroom and stood in front of a mirror, finally seeing what I looked like.

I had gravity defying silver hair, a mask and a headband with a leaf symbol on it that was tilted over my eye. I slouched but was still pretty tall. My eye that was open was a dark grey almost black. I was pretty pale, and I was wearing a black shirt and a green jacket with some blue pants with bandages around the bottom and some ninja sandals. I reached up to my face and pushed the headband up. I saw a long scar over my eye and I realized I must have lost it and that's why I had my headband tilted over it. I put my headband back and then reached to take off my mask, but then minato came in and I ripped the hand away from my mask to avoid being caught.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not used to other people being in my house." His face was a little red and I just waved my hand

"Maa…look on the bright side, I wasn't taking a shower or using the toilet." I said and his face went even redder and I eye smiled at him. Then I walked past him and back to my room where I dug through my pockets. I found a pouch near my back and I opened it and inside was four little books. I picked one up and read the title. 'Icha icha paradise.' I opened it up and for the rest of the night and I found that it was a pervert's book. Maybe that is why I'm used to being called a pervert. But I liked it, they were literature. But for some reason the authors' name was blank, and the titles of all the others were worn off. Weird…

"Time to wake up!" minato yelled from outside and I got up and walked outside while putting my books back and putting my pouches back on. I sat at the table and minato put a plate with a few pancakes in front of me. I just stared at him and he stared back… he was trying to see behind my mask… then all of a sudden I knew what to do. I quickly put down my mask and took in a bite of pancake, in less than a millisecond. Minatos eyes widened and I just smirked at him, so that is what he is trying to do…

"We need to come up with a name for you." Minato said and I just nodded. I couldn't just be known as 'hey, you!' that would get old…fast…

"What do you want me to be named?" I asked and he just tilted his head. He was thinking and I just sighed and ate the rest of my pancakes at light speed. Then I brought the plate to the sink and returned with minato still sitting there. We stared at each other for a while.

"How about sasame?" minato asked. I just considered it for a while. I knew it wasn't my name, but it would do…

"Sure…" I said. My new name…sasame… "What next?" I asked and he just nodded and I tilted my head

"You will be tested today to see your level of skill, you will be facing me." He said and I just nodded and then he motioned for me to get up. He looked at my clothes.

"Well, you are currently wearing a chunin jacket and that signifies that you are not useless." He said. And then he motioned for me to follow him and I nodded and we walked over to a training ground. There were a few people there but not many. I saw a bunch of the masked men around and the hokage, then a few other people, a man with brown hair, a man with long white hair, and then a man that I felt was important…but I didn't know why. He looked mildly old, and had silver hair like mine…who was he?

"This is where I will be testing you…ready?" he asked getting into a pose.

"Maa…whatever…" I said and then pulled out my book. The people surrounding us sweat dropped. And minatos eye twitched, and he just sighed.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" he asked.

"Who says I'm not?" I asked. He pointed at my book. And I just groaned. "Fine, I'll put the book away." I said and put it back into its pocket and got into a fighting position. Then all of a sudden minato wasn't there, and he was to the side of me, in a yellow flash. I dodged his attack and then we launched into a taijutsu match, and then suddenly he was firing off jutsus at me and I started to return them, and then my hand strayed to my headband and was about to push it up when minato knocked it away.

We continued to fight and eventually he won and pinned me down to the ground. Everyone around us was frozen and I just looked around to see them all in a state of shock.

"Usually even they can't stand more than five minutes against me. You lasted two hours." Minato said and my eye widened, had it really been that long?

"It seems that you are well beyond the capabilities of a jonin, maybe even the anbu." The hokage said and then gave me a pat on the back. And then said "Okay you will be a jonin for konoha." A few of the people surrounding us protested. One of them stood up. It was the man I felt important, the old one with silver hair like mine.

"I would like to talk to him alone." He said and then everyone left. Including minato and the hokage, then the old man walked up to me.

"What is your name?" he asked me and I just shrugged.

"I don't know. I've taken on the name sasame until I remember though." I replied. Then he walked around me in a circle.

"You look like a copy of kakashi only older." He said. My head throbbed a bit at kakashi. The name, what was weird about it…I didn't know but it felt funny, like I should know something but I don't…

"Well I don't know why…" I said. He just nodded his head.

"My name is hatake sukumo. Nice to meet you." He said and I just extended my hand and shook his.

"Nice to meet you to." I said and then he just smiled lightly and walked away…man this was getting irritating… I walked back to minatos 'house' and I saw minato and the hokage sitting on the couch.

"Why did he want to see you?" minato asked.

"He said that I looked like a grown up version of 'kakashi'" I said and again a weird chord struck in my brain.

"Whoa…I never thought of that. You look exactly like him, except your headband." Minato said. I just shrugged again. Then minato walked up to me.

"During our fight your hand strayed to your headband as if to push it up. What do you have behind it?" minato asked.

"A long scar over my eye." I said and then pushed up the headband to reveal my eye to them. "I think I lost my eye. but I'm not sure why I would want to reveal that to you." I said…I was as confused as them.

"Open your eye." the hokage said. I just looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. "If you were missing your eye then it would be deflated and it would appear to have no eye. yours is full as if an eye is still there. So there must be an eye there." He said and his eye widened as I opened up my left eye. They both looked away immediately. I just looked around. Everything looked different. I could see the chakra in them moving and I could see what moves they were about to make.

"Close your eye." minato said slowly. I did as I was told and they looked up after I shifted the headband back over my eye.

"Why do you have the sharingan?" the hokage asked me. The sharingan, that's what it was called. It allowed people to see their opponents movements and such. But where did I get one? They were a kekki genkai of the uchia family…

I felt a flash of a memory as a black haired boy whizzed past my thoughts… he was smiling, and he was under a boulder. He was half crushed. Something about me seeing the future through his eyes…

"Are you okay?" minato asked. I opened my eye again to see his looking at me with concern. I just shrugged.

"Memory…there was a boy, crushed under a rock. There was something about me seeing the future through his eye…" I trailed off putting my hand to my eye.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" minato said and then I just shrugged again.

"It's the past and I don't remember it very well anyways…" I said and he winced a bit. Then I just walked to my room and laid on the bed, and then fell asleep.

"Hey! Sasame wake up! We are going to go and get you some clothes, other cloths…" minato yelled into my room. I sat up in a hurry. I was having a dream about two boys fighting on the water. A black haired boy and a blonde like minato…the black haired boy just shoved a ball of lightning into the blondes chest. It looked like he died…

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Minato joked when I sat at the table.

"Yeah…" I said…that sounded right. I felt like I am seeing people I should have never seen again…but why?

"Okay so you are now officially a jonin. But the hokage wants me to keep an eye on you so you are going to join a team with me and we will have two genin and a chunin/almost jonin. We will work together and teach them to be a team, we start in two weeks." Minato said and I just sighed.

"So I'm still considered an enemy?" I asked. Minato just ducked his head… "If I were an enemy don't you think I would have attacked already?" I asked being truthful, I wanted him to trust me…

"I…I…" he said, and looked up at me. Then back down at him lap. I just got sad.

"Okay." I said. I gave up and stayed silent. Minato just sighed.

"Were going to go and look at our new team now. We have obito uchia, rin inuzuka, and kakashi hatake." He said. And my head snapped up of its own accord…weird…

"The one that I look like?" I asked. Minato just nodded. And I tilted my head. Huh… "Let's go" I said. And then we were off to the academy where we would see both obito and rin, but we would meet kakashi later. I sighed as we ran along rooftops to the academy. When would I be able to convince minato to believe me, and get him to trust me? I hoped soon. I don't like the thought of him hating me…

"That one is obito uchia, that one is rin inuzuka." He pointed to a girl and a boy. The girl had black hair and two tattoos on her face signifying that she was an inuzuka, and the boy had black hair, a big smile, and goggles. He reminded me of that boy under the boulder…I wonder why…

"We are going to start teaching them in two weeks ti…" minato started then an anbu showed up and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened and he just turned to me. "I'm going to have to go for a while; I'll be back in a short time." Minato said and then flashed away. I just rolled my eye. I wondered what was so important. He looked really worried, and that was something to get worried over.

"Who are you?!" a voice demanded from below the rooftop I was on. I looked down to see obito uchia under me and I just jumped down in front of him.

"My name is sasame. What is yours?" I asked.

"My name is obito uchia! And I am going to be one of the best ninjas ever!" he practically shouted in my ear. I just eye smiled at him

"I'm sure you will be" I said and then a thought came into my head 'he is so much like naruto' but right as I thought it, it was gone…and I didn't know why, or who this naruto person was…

"Why are you here?" obito asked and I just eye smiled at him again.

"Well I felt like standing here, there was a nice breeze and my friend and I were talking but he had to go and do something, and I was thinking about it. Then you showed up." I said and he just smiled and said.

"So you're a ninja? What rank are you?" he asked. I smiled at him

"I am a ninja, I am a jonin." I said and obitos eyes widened slightly "I'm actually going to start teaching soon." I said and his eyes widened more.

"Obito!" a voice called out and I saw a woman and a small boy walking towards us. "Time to go home!" she yelled to him and he just nodded

"Nice to meet you sasame-san" obito said and then ran off. I stood there and that funny feeling came right on back. That something didn't belong. Minato appeared next to me.

"Sorry, I got called away." He said and I shrugged

"What was so important?" I asked.

"One of our shinobi failed a mission, and now we may or may not be in a war…" minato said. My eye widened. Then his eyes widened. I didn't actually expect him to tell me…I thought I was still considered an enemy? "But don't tell anyone." He added as an afterthought.

"How did he fail?" I asked. minato looked me over and then sighed.

"He rescued his teammate and gave their team away and they couldn't finish their mission, so they failed. But they are all alive." Minato said.

"Then he did not fail. I need to treat him to ramen or something else!" I said simply and minato just looked up at me mildly shocked. "The team always comes first." I said quietly. Minato just smiled at me.

"So we still need to go clothes shopping." Minato said and I groaned.

10 hours later I had a new wardrobe and some other items that I would need. And I told minato I would pay him back soon. He just waved it off.

"It's okay, it's not that much" he kept answering. Even though it really was a lot of money, he bought it all. Then we went back to minatos 'house' where I unpacked my stuff and then I headed to the kitchen and saw minato baking. He turned to me and said

"It will be about a half hour to an hour." He smiled at me. I eye smiled back.

"I'll go on a walk then" I said and walked out the door and down a few streets before I saw the old silver haired man walking down a road. I walked up to him.

"Hello." I said. He looked up at me in what looked like shock. Then understanding flooded his features.

"You haven't heard yet?" he asked and I just tilted my head. I didn't know what he meant… "About my mission?" he asked.

"Oh! Were you the one who saved his teammate instead of doing the mission?" I asked and he winced and looked away. Then I just grabbed his hand and pulled him to a ramen stand. "I owe you a ramen!" I said and he looked at me shocked.

"I failed the mission! I'm a failure! I probably just started the second great shinobi war!" he said frowning at himself in self loathing.

"No, you didn't! You showed the most needed feature of a shinobi! Teamwork! Without it we would all fail miserably. You saved your teammate. Think about his family you saved from grief!" I said and he just glared at me

"And think about all of the families that will suffer because of a new war that dozens upon dozens of shinobi will lose their lives!" he shouted in my face. I just reached up and punched him in the face.

"You have family right?" I asked and he just nodded surprise radiating from him. "How do you think they would feel if you died right now?!" I asked. his eyes softened. "You should be proud of what you did! I know I would be! So if anyone bothers you tell them that they can deal with me!" I said and his eyes just widened. We then ate our ramen in silence and he just smiled at me

"Thank you…I needed that…" and then he walked away and I got back to minatos house and saw that he laid everything out to eat. Good thing I had a large appetite. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to eat. And then minato would probably get mad at me. I saw him looking from side to side. Almost as if he was nervous, though I didn't know why he was.

The rest of the next two weeks passed uneventfully. And on the day we were supposed to bring the team together I headed over with minato to kakashis house to pick him up. I had been having a bad feeling for about a week. And it was starting to grate on my nerves, saying that today something terrible would happen. I voiced these thoughts to minato. He just told me to calm down and that I was probably nervous for my start in teaching. I didn't really believe him…that's not the feeling that I was feeling right now…

"So where does kakashi live?" I asked. minato opened his mouth to answer when I felt something snap in me. My eyes widened and I huffed out a breath, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Minato just went over to me and grabbed my arm because I went unsteady for I while. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear any sound come out of them at all.

Then I was running. Faster than I ever have before, to a place I didn't know. my only thought was 'God I hope I'm not too late!' and I reached a familiar looking door and opened it and I saw little kakashi on the floor, covered in blood, staring blankly ahead. 'No!' my mind shouted at me. I looked farther beyond kakashi and I saw his father sukumo on the floor, a smile on his face. His hands holding a blade he shoved into his own chest. My vision was blurring and tears were falling down my face. I howled in pain and punched one of the walls. Why was I even feeling this? I barely knew the man? Shouldn't kakashi be reacting like this.

"Sasame?!" minatos voice rang out and he stepped in and saw kakashi on the floor. Covered in blood "Kaka…" he started and then saw kakashis father on the ground…he had committed suicide. And left his kid behind… "Kakashi…" minato said softly. I watched from the sidelines. Minato went up to kakashi and gave him a hug. And then my head started to pound. But I didn't know why. Maybe this anger I was feeling at…myself? Sukumo? Kakashi? I didn't know…

"Sasame?" minato asked and I just looked over to him and he saw the pain in my eyes. Then I fell over and everything went black. I heard minato yell out my name. Then everything was peaceful darkness…

Minatos P.O.V. (just only for a second to explain what is going to happen)

I ran up to catch sasame as he fell. The pain and anguish that was in his eye…how did that happen? He didn't even know sukumo that well…what was going on. I rushed sasame to the hospital and took kakashi with me. He might need some help to. I left them both there and then went to the hokages office to tell him of what had happened. I hope that both kakashi and sasame would be alright. Dang it! And tonight I was going to confess to…fudge…

Future Kakashis P.O.V. (all done with minatos little blurb.)

I was in blackness. I didn't know where I was; I looked around and saw nothing as far as forever. Then a light appeared, and with it that one blond kid. What was his name though? He saw me and his eyes widened and a smile broke out over his features. He ran at me and hugged me around my waist and I just stood there still.

"You're okay!" he yelled and I just sweat dropped. He pulled away "Are you okay?" he asked

"Who are you?" I asked. His face went pale.

"Don't joke like that! That's n-not funny!" he said and he pulled away from me. "Its me! Naruto uzumaki-namikaze!" he yelled and I just tilted my head.

"Are you related to minato?" I asked and he just nodded "His brother?" I asked and naruto flinched back.

"No! I'm his son! Don't you remember?!" he yelled again. I just froze, minato had a son? How was this possible? I thought he was single! Great there goes my chance…

"No actually I don't remember anything." I said and his eyes widened further. Then I started to fade away. The last thing I heard was

"KAKA-SENSEI!" and then my eye popped open and I found myself in hospital. I just looked around in a panic. Why did that boy yell kaka-sensei? Was that my name? Kaka, because that would suck, that's a terrible name. I saw a card next to me on the table that said.

'Hey! If you wake up and no one is in the room please notify someone immediately' I just raised an eyebrow. Yeah… how?

"I'll only be here for a second. Then I will join you and train you okay…" I heard minato from outside the door and I put the card back and fell back against the sheets. Time for some payback for the sugar in the salt shaker… I pretended to be asleep and I heard minato walk in and he sat next to me. And then he sighed.

"How long are you going to stay like this?" he asked. And the only thing I could think of was 'how long have I been passed out?' and minato sighed again. "You know the day that you went into your coma I was going to confess." Minato said and I perked up…confess what? That he had a son named naruto uzumaki-namikaze? "That I like you and everything…I had everything planned out too…" minato said. He sounded really sad…wait…he liked me too?! What the F&%$ I heard minato get up and I felt a hand on my facemask.

"I need to go train the kids. Wish you were here, they are a real handful, and I bet you could help obito obtain his sharingan, seeing how you have one also…I wish you would just wake up!" he sighed almost angrily… "Or at very least that the doctors would find out what was wrong with you!" he sounded fairly aggravated. I peaked open my eye and saw his face. It was red with anger and he had a frown on his face. It was adorable…

"Wake up soon" he said and then kissed me lightly on the hand… as he was about to open the door I just said

"What did you have planned?" I asked. He whipped around. I still pretended to be asleep.

"Sasame?" he asked breathless. "Great…now I'm hearing things too…" he turned back around.

"You know my eye is still open right?" I asked and he whipped around to see that my eye was indeed in fact open. He rushed over to me and began to babble.

"You're awake! What happened? Does this happen often? Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Oh no… How much did you hear?" he asked in the end. I just eye smiled at him.

"Yes I'm awake, I passed out, no, yes, no, and the whole thing…" I said and minatos eyes widened. I could almost see his brain giving out. His face went bright red and then he jumped up and smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you know what I guess I'll just leave really quickly to let you recover more…" he said as he tried to leave but I got up in a hurry and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving. He just tugged lightly and then sighed. "Look I'll just go I can see you don't like me so I won't make this akwar…" I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. His eyes widened before he melted against me. We just stood there kissing for a while and when we broke apart he was smiling.

"Way to make me think the wrong thing..." he accused. Then he realized that my mask was down right now and his eyes widened even farther. "Your…mask…down…" he got out before I put my mask back on and someone walked through the door. I recognized it as kakashi.

"Sensei, it's been at least a half an hour." He said and tapped his foot. Then he noticed me standing and he looked at me. "Oh…you're up…" he said unenthusiastically. Minato sweat dropped and I just eye smiled at the kid who looked so much like me.

"You know we look so alike that I think that we might be related!" I said cheerfully and his eyes widened. He looked panicked for a second. Then his eyes calmed down.

"Why are you missing an eye?" he asked me and I just eye smiled at him.

"I don't know!" I answered cheerfully and he just sweat dropped.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" he asked me and minato just looked shocked that he would ask that.

"Yes. Yes I am kakashi, but I am also your teacher!" I said with authority. Kakashi just rolled his eyes and then just 'hn'ed and I laughed. The rest of the day was filled with tests and minato left in the beginning to train the students. Finally they discovered nothing wrong and I was let go. I went to minatos 'house' and as soon as I got in I could smell that he was cooking dinner. And it smelt amazing. I got in and discovered a very nice meal that he must have made spread over the table. Minato walked out a moment later and saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him. We sat down and began to eat and while we were eating minato began to talk.

"Okay, so kakashi is going to take his jonin test in two days, and I'm positive that he is going to pass. So later we are going to go on a mission and I am going to go somewhere else kakashi is going to be in charge of the team's mission to destroy the bridge. I want you to come with me and we are going to do an S-class mission." Minato said and I just nodded and we finished eating and then moved to the couch. We sat and talked for a bit. His head was leaned on my shoulder. I chucked when I saw that he fell asleep. Then I moved him to his bed and then after a moment's consideration, I joined him. I took off my mask and laid down next to him. The next day we woke up the next day to find ourselves a tangle of limbs going everywhere and we both blushed madly and then minato just froze. He stared at me for a second before I realized that I wasn't wearing my mask. I froze to as his hand came up to touch my face. He just smiled

"Your beautiful…" he said as if dazed and I just snorted and then got up and put my mask back on. Only to have it ripped off by minato as he stood up and kissed me full on the lips.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go" I said. And we made our way out to the training grounds. For the next week we trained trying to get my fighting styles to work with both minatos and the others. Kakashi did pass his jonin test and then they were out on their mission. Minato watched with barely held in anxiousness. I just grabbed his hand as we leapt away from them. After about half an hour my head started to buzz. I called for minato to stop for a second and once we had stopped moving I dropped like a rock. And I felt as if memories were being drilled into my head. Or as if I were just watching them as they passed by. My head spun as I realized I was from the future, not only that but I was kakashi from the future. Then I froze and was pulled out of my trance. Minato was above me looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just waved my hand,

"How long has passed sense I fell?" I asked. He just scrunched up his face in a way that looked cute…wait…this is my sensei…or not anymore? Oh no…another headache is coming…

"About three minutes" he said and I just jumped to my feet and I just said really quickly.

"Okay, you need to do this mission without me I will be back maybe soon or not. I need to go like right now!" I said and minato saw the panic in my eye and he nodded slowly. "Keep going. Don't worry you can do this!" I said and then started sprinting for the direction I knew that younger me would be in. this gave me time to think.

How did I get here? In the past, what was the last thing I remembered? Oh! That's right! I was in the process of committing suicide when naruto caught me, when he released that must have sent me back…but then he would be back to right? I just shook my head and then focused on getting to the cave in time. I kept running and then I finally reached it, I saw younger me, obito and rin all running for the exit and then I fell. I was running before I knew it. Obito picked younger me up and threw him to the side then looked up in horror at the falling rock. I pushed him hard out of the way and he went flying from all the speed that I had built up and he was out of the cave and the rock fell on top of me and the last thing I heard was a voice yell

"Kakashi-sensei!" and then the world went black. But not because I died, no, it was because I was encased in rock and I had expelled most my chakra getting here in time. The rock drowned out most of the words that they were saying. But I could still here a few things.

"Who was…I think…sesame…who…you? Why…minato! Sesame…rock and…under it…" I heard bits and pieces of people say. Then I heard what sounded like naruto yell out over them.

"What the heck is going on here? You're all dead!" and I just slapped a hand to my forehead. Why couldn't he have amnesia? I just flared what was left of my chakra then tried gathering more and doing it a few more times before I just settled in on gathering it.

"Hey! Kaka-sensei?! He's still alive! He's under their flaring his chakra!" naruto yelled. I just smiled and continued to flare my chakra. Then I heard an earth based jutsu used above me and the rock moved and shifted and created a hole in the ground and I saw naruto standing up there. I popped out of the hole and I looked around. There was naruto, younger me, rin, obito, and then minato who was fighting someone with tears in his eyes. Then the ninja hit him hard in a chakra point freezing him instantly. I finished gathering chakra and looked at naruto who looked faint from just the simple earth jutsu. So I got up and decided to do the only thing I could. I uncovered my sharingan and ran at the enemy with obito crying out behind me in shock.

"What?!" he yelled. I ran into the fight and quickly beat the other opponents down and I saw minatos eyes wide and he was staring at me as I beat the others down. It finished relatively quickly and I helped minato by hitting the right chakra points to make him unfreeze.

"What's going on here?!" I heard naruto scream. Minato just hugged me tight and I hugged him back. Then we made our way over to the team and I broke out laughing because mini me had taken naruto down and tied him up. I couldn't stop laughing and everyone was looking at me funny except naruto who was just glaring at me.

"You done yet?" he asked once I had calmed down and I just broke out laughing again. But it was contagious this time and soon everyone was laughing. Once we finally stopped minato asked me while wiping some tears of joy out of his eyes.

"Who is this sasame?" he asked and naruto just looked at me funny. He looked as if he was about to ask a question and I just glared at him and he got the message.

"This is naruto, my…." I just kind of stood there trying to think of a word to say that naruto was.

"Friend?" naruto added hopefully and I just waved my hand and shook my head.

"No…not that" naruto deflated. Then he tried some more

"How about teammate, or student, random passerby, irritating little brat?" he listed off and I just rubbed my chin at the last one.

"That sounds right…." I said. Naruto just hung his head and I just eye smiled at them all.

"Well, I guess we have a sort of messed up father/son/student relationship. At best…" I said and naruto just sighed.

"Yeah, it is pretty messed up…hey…is that the yondaime?" he asked and I just slapped a hand to my head. He was looking right at minato.

"I think you are mistaken, see the yondaime hasn't been chosen yet. The sandaime is still going strong" minato said and naruto just stared at him wide eyed. Then naruto looked at me and I nodded. His eyes went even wider. The younger ones missed this secret exchange but minato caught it and he looked at me questionably. I just motioned that I would tell him later. He nodded and then said.

"How's about we set up camp seeing how were all tired and need a nap." I chuckled as obito and kakashi started saying how they weren't tired at all… I untied naruto and gave him my tent to sleep in. I went with minato into his test. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"So…." He prompted and I just sighed.

"I remember everything now…and it's not exactly a good thing…" I said and he just beamed at me.

"Of course that's a great thing! So what's your real name?!" he asked excited "Who are you really?" he asked.

"My name?" I asked. he nodded and I just sighed. "Well, first off…I'm not from around here…I'm from a place really far away, yet closer than you think." I said and minato just tilted his head. "I'm from the future version of konoha. My name is kakashi hatake." I said and minatos eyes went wider. I just sighed. "You don't believe me do you?" I asked. of course he is going to think I'm crazy and leave me. Then his hand came to rest on mine.

"You're telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes." Minato said. "Speaking of which, how did you manage to get the sharingan?" I just stayed silent for a bit and then sighed.

"Tonight…obito…was supposed to get crushed underneath the rocks in the cave instead of me pushing him out of the way…I need to get the past me a sharingan, because If I know him he's gunna want to use the chidori, which I can't without the sharingan…" I said…minato looked horrified. And then just sighed and disappeared for a little bit and then called rin and obito and kakashi in. he also had something in a sack and then he turned to rin.

"Here…put that in kakashi's eye…" he said handing the sack to rin. Rin opened it and almost dropped it horrified. I peeked inside. It was one of the men that minato had to kill, but only his head. The sharingan eye peaking out. Rin just breathed in then out. And then told kakashi to lay down. Soon the operation was over and kakashi had a new eye.

"So I get why kakashi now has a sharingan, but why do you have one?" obito asked. I shared a glance with minato and he shrugged. I saw in his eyes though that he wanted me to tell them…

"Minato would love to tell you" I said and all eyes swiveled to him and he deadpanned at me.

"No…besides I don't even know the whole story" he replied sending the looks back at me. I just sighed and then motioned to obito.

"You gave it to me." I said and everyone looked to him in surprise. Obito looked surprised to.

"What do you mean? I didn't give it to you. I still have both my sharingan." Obito said confidently turning them on then back off again in proof.

"Yeah, but when I was twelve I wasn't there to push you out of the way of the boulders and you got crushed. Finally resulting with you giving me your sharingan to 'see the future though my eyes' I believe is what you said…" I replied. He just tilted his head.

"What?" kakashi asked.

"In my time you are all dead." I said and naruto walked in behind everyone and added.

"Yeah, it freaked me out." Everyone looked at naruto. Then back to minato. Then back again, finally to me.

"Yes, minato, this is your son, naruto this is your dad." I said. Naruto just froze as did minato. Then they finally looked at me. Naruto turned back to his dad and then punched him in the gut.

"You're my dad and you sealed the nine-tails inside of me!" he yelled. I pulled him off of minato and minato was just laid frozen on the ground in shock. Kakashi turned to me.

"Who are you really then? What's your real name?" he asked. I just eye smiled at him.

"Are you kakashis son?!" obito asked. I fell on the ground. Everyone just stared at me.

"No…" I answered shakily. Kakashi just paled.

"Wait…you were younger…and you were on this mission…that means…." His eyes widened further.

"What!?" obito asked impatient.

"Nice to meet you, my name is kakashi hatake, I am him from the future." I said. Their eyes all widened. Then obito turned to kakashi.

"Does that mean your dating minato sensei too? Sense you're the same person." We both sweat dropped.

"No." kakashi deadpanned. Narutos eye twitched and he looked to me.

"Your dating my dad?!" he demanded. "Now I'm never gunna be born!" he shouted.

"Well wouldn't you rather be one of a kind?!" I shot back and he actually shut up for a second to think about it… minato finally stood up and then dragged me away from the argument that was about to start between kakashi and obito about the dating thing.

"I have a son? Who with?" he asked

"Kushina Uzumaki." I replied. His eyes widened.

"Really? Wow…so…I guess sense there wasn't an adult you around I didn't fall in love with you." Then minatos eyes widened.

"No…" I said carefully. He just sat there frozen and I just pulled down my mask and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too." I said softly and he just sighed and I just smirked. I pulled up my mask again and we headed off to the camp where we left the kids. Only to find younger me and obito trying to punch each other. We stopped them and then I pulled kakashi aside, as did minato with obito.

"Why do you still hate obito? If you don't recall he saved your life almost at the cost of his own." I asked.

"I don't know okay!" kakashi said sharply then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I get this weird feeling in my heart and it starts to beat really fast and my face goes red and I feel nauseated when I talk to him…I think I'm allergic to him!" kakashi said.

My jaw was ligitly on the floor. He…loved…obito…oh…my…kami…

…

…

…

…

This was going to be a long night…

** Soooo? The little butten down there is calling you to review. It says that if you don't it will set fire to your chorus teacher and burn your feet, and scar your eyes. But that might just be my lack of sleep talking….hmmm…**


End file.
